


hold your hand

by RocketZap



Series: Friday Night Fights [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I suck at this, JeongMiHyo best friends, Other, basically Jeongyeon x Twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketZap/pseuds/RocketZap
Summary: Just a small little fun fluff drabble of OT9 after Jeongyeon makes a comeback in the 30th Seoul Music Awards.OrMiHyo being the best roommates and best friends.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Friday Night Fights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163297
Kudos: 46





	hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt came from Friday Night Fights on Tumblr! It's a weekly writing session from a written prompt by @promptsforthestrugglingauthor on Tumblr and you can just make your own one shot right then and there. I thought the prompt for last friday fit well with what I tried writing today so please enjoy! :))
> 
> Here's their profile: http://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com
> 
> Here's the prompt: https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/641495155518685184/writing-prompt-1363
> 
> _"Are you crying?"_
> 
> _"Please," their voice cracked against the word. "Don't acknowledge it."_

\--------------

Jihyo walks in her shared dorm with Mina and Jeongyeon, dragging her feet along the carpet and plopping down on the couch. While Jeongyeon went straight to her bedroom and Mina announced she's using the bathroom first to freshen up. 

It's been a long day for everyone. The Seoul Music Awards just finished about two hours ago, but they were only able to settle down now since the girls (mainly Nayeon, Sana, and surprisingly Tzuyu) decided to stop over a nearby convenience store (they received some weird looks due to their very familiar faces that was trending on Twitter, plus the fact that they weren't even trying to hide themselves and just went along with buying their snacks) to have a small celebration over their achievements today, including Jeongyeon's come back.

It was just for a few minutes at the NaMoSa dorm, popping a bottle of chardonnay that was in their fridge (it was a little suspicious where they got the bottle, knowing that the three barely drank liquor unless all nine of them were together). Nonetheless they each got a cup of it, except for Jeongyeon who declined, claiming that she just wanted to eat and spend some time with the other members.

It was unusual for Jeongyeon to pass on a drink. Not that she drinks a lot, no. It was just that when celebrations like these happen, she's always the one who invites everyone to join her (similar to that time in America when she asked Momo for beer while they were on VLive and got scolded by the company. Jeongyeon panicked right then and there. When that VLive ended, it was chaotic to say the least. The members didn't stop teasing her- along with facemasked Nayeon, the next morning. Then she got an earful from their managers when they went back). To add, she's the one who finishes the maknae line's cup of alcohol. 

After giving it some thought, Jihyo thinks she's been a little off ever since the award show ended. The car ride home she wasn't talking to Mina or her, just staring mindlessly on her phone (except for when the press were taking pictures of them in the van and singing Jihyo a happy birthday, she was smiling, a lot). She just gave small nods to whatever Jihyo asked, including if she was willing to do a small get together with the rest of the girls. Jihyo was starting to think if she just pushed herself again to do these activities in the first place, but knowing Jeongyeon, she'd tell her gently about what she was feeling. But the Jeongyeon today wouldn't do that, she was like a different person.

First, when Jihyo held her hand on stage earlier, it was tighter than what she'd normally do, as if her life depended on it. At the same time, she didn't jump or flinch at the physical contact. Second, when they were in the waiting room for artists, she was talking and interacting with everyone but not to the point where she nags Nayeon, eats every food they see with Momo, declines Sana's attempts at being affectionate, rave about a new game or their animal crossing islands with Mina, have a really quiet but interesting conversation with Dahyun and Jihyo, doing things with her nojam bro Chaeyoung (which might end up getting them in trouble like they always do), or offer her lap or shoulder to Tzuyu when she notices the maknae drift off into dreamland at an uncomfortable position. Lastly, she's acting as if all the energy has been sucked out of her system. No, she was just sitting there, observing everyone and engaging in conversations every once in a while. The same goes for when they were at the NaMoSa dorm, she was being quiet giving out soft smiles while everyone was celebrating her and the bonsang they received today. Jihyo would let it slide and reason that the older girl was just tired with the schedule today, but something has been bothering her ever since she decided that she'll join them for the SMA's. And of course being a good best friend, she'll get to the bottom of it.

So, after stepping out of the bathroom and quickly making her way to her own bedroom to drop off her things. She tries to fast walk to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the three of them. However, due to her trying to get things done quickly she stubs both of her toes on the table and counter. She quickly suppressed a yelp but it is immediately followed by a soft _"fuck"_ under her breath. Jihyo quickly slaps her forehead after realizing she just cursed. She disappointingly sighs, ever since Jeongyeon came back two weeks ago she's been rearranging the layout of their dorm and cleaning a few things around; which includes moving everything a centimeter or two to the right or left, like that damn stupid table.

_So many times she pinched herself for the past month to stop cursing and yet the one time she had control over it she slipped and let out one curse word. Really Jihyo? Just one slip? You're better than that!_

She reaches over for the swear jar that they keep on top of the fridge (they've agreed to have one especially after Jeongyeon let one slip during Nayeon's prank on VLive) and places it on the counter to remind herself for the next day. After putting a sticky note on the jar she continues on to making her hot chocolate for Mina and Jeongyeon, a simple way to comfort them. They always like it this way, if talking was too much of a hassle, hot chocolate and company it is. No words needed, just silence enveloping them and the presence of someone else within proximity.

Jihyo places all three mugs on a tray and walks over to Jeongyeon's room. She knocks on the said girl's door as she balances the tray with one hand.

No answer.

She leans and presses her ear on the door. There, she hears muffled sniffling.

Jihyo deeply sighs, _Jeongyeon is never like this_ \- she thinks. And if she is, she always finds a way to tell Jihyo about it within a day to address the problem.

"Jeongyeon-ah, I'm coming in okay?" She warns, not waiting for a reply and opening the door to her bedroom.

Inside the room was pitch black, the only light available being from Jeongyeon's (assuming it was hers) phone at the far corner of the room. The rest, it was as if a vampire had been living there and not the lead-vocalist of the nation's girl group, Yoo Jeongyeon. 

"Aish, why is it so dark in here?" Jihyo asks, annoyed.

"Hyo, don't even think about doing what you're about to do" a voice, Jeongyeon's, is heard.

Jihyo smirks and turns on the lights anyways, hearing a groan from the owner of the bedroom. _As if a vampire had been living there_. She sees Jeongyeon on her bed, covered by the layers of pillows and blankets she had. _Of course she'd want to bury herself like that_. She walks over and places the tray of drinks on Jeongyeon's bedside table, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Jeongyeon asks, voice muffled and still facing the wall and buried by the mountain of pillows.

"Face me if you're going to talk to me." Jihyo answers back.

"What are you, my mother?" The older girl retorts, clearly annoyed by the presence of the leader in her room.

Jihyo rolls her eyes, she hates it when Jeongyeon begins to build up her walls and shuts out everyone. She gets it. Everyone needs their alone time and everything, but when Jeongyeon arrived she was the bubbly and energetic person everyone knew, it was only the days leading up to today she showed this different side of her. 

"Please? Talk to me or at least drink this hot choco I made for you."

A few minutes pass until Jeongyeon shuffles, pushing the pillows away and facing Jihyo. When Jihyo sees her, her eyes are bloodshot red, dried tears visible on her cheek. You can tell she's been crying for the past 30 minutes they've been there. She was wearing the hood of her hoodie, tugging the strings so as to not bring attention to her face, but still it defeats its purpose. She's talking to Park Jihyo after all.

"Are you crying?" Still, Jihyo asks, maybe she can get an answer to the question that's been on her mind ever since she woke up that morning.

Jeongyeon wipes the tears building up in her eyes. " _Please_ ," her voice cracked against the word. "Don't acknowledge it."

 _Nevermind_.

Jihyo just nods and hands her, her cup of hot chocolate. They sit there in silence, sipping every once in a while.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" The younger girl asks, not being able to hold it in anymore. The other just frowns in return. She sighs loudly. Jihyo takes it as a sign and puts down her mug and leaves the room, which leaves a very confused Jeongyeon alone.

Not even a few seconds later, her other roommate emerges, Mina. She greets Jeongyeon with a small smile and a soft- barely audible "hi". Mina sits down beside her, grabbing the cup that was full and starts drinking her own beverage. Jeongyeon was still confused but nonetheless was thankful that someone else (and not just the stuffed toys she received from Chaeyoung and Momo) is with her right now.

"So," Mina starts. "When do you plan on leaving your _hideout_?" She asks.

"What?" Jeongyeon questions, as if she isn't aware of what she's been doing.

"You've been cooped up in this room of yours ever since you decided that you'll join us for the SMA's. I can hear you playing and cursing on the other side of the wall you know." Mina explains. Jeongyeon can't help but blush in embarrassment that she's been cursing out loud this whole time.

"Don't worry I'll add to our swear jar soon enough."

Mina softly smiles at the reply. _Jeongyeon and her priorities, of course_.

"I know you will, but that's not my point. You don't just randomly move every piece of furniture we have a centimeter or two to the side. Then, dip and bury yourself in this cramped bedroom of yours" She adds.

Jeongyeon stifles a small chuckle at the additional comment. "It's meant to annoy you and Jihyo." She explains, nursing her mug.

"I know, we noticed. But we decided to let you be." Mina says, giving a small laugh as well.

"What? Why?"

"Well for one, Jihyo has been trying not to curse this past month as a 2021 resolution and her bumping into things is making it harder for her; which is really fun to watch. Two, we just want you to feel comfortable again."

Jeongyeon tilts her head in curiosity at the last statement.

Mina sighs, she knows Jeongyeon would ask so might as well explain. "Hyo and I kind of noticed you were still tiptoeing around us when you came back a few weeks ago, we didn't know what to do or how to confront it so we let you do your own things until you felt comfortable again." She reached for Jeongyeon's hand and placed hers on top. Tapping it to a rhythm.

Jeongyeon looks away slowly. 

_Oh. They actually noticed._

Jeongyeon knew what she was doing. Trying to ease herself again into the lives of everyone around her as if she was a new student in a highschool. As if the rest of Twice didn't know who she was. She'd talk, sure, but only small talks or discussing basic things. The last time they had an actual conversation, or her and Mina rather, that wasn't exactly small talk was when she came back.

*******

_"Jeongyeon-ah! You're home!" Jihyo greets her as Jeongyeon enters their dorm._

_Jihyo immediately hugs the older girl, making her drop the bag she was holding and let go the luggage she was pulling around. Both of them weren't fond of physical touch, but Jeongyeon coming home was an exception and a free pass. So, they both take advantage of it now, hugging each other tightly._

_"Yeonie!" A soft voice speaks behind Jihyo. Jeongyeon lets go of Jihyo and is greeted with a hug by Mina. "Hi Mina-yah." she greets, hugging her back just as tight as Jihyo's hug earlier._

_"Are you okay?" Jihyo asks, as Mina releases Jeongyeon from their hug. She'd taken notice of Jeongyeon's mood as soon as the older girl entered the dorm._

_Jeongyeon forces out a smile and nods. "I'll be okay." She answers._

_Knowing Jeongyeon, the reply she gave meant that she didn't want to talk about it so Jihyo didn't push further. She grabs the bag Jeongyeon left on the floor and leaves to place it in her room._

_Mina is left alone with Jeongyeon. They stand there for a few seconds until the taller girl grabs her luggage and moves to go and settle down._

_Mina catches Jeongyeon's wrist before she lets her out of her sight. "Hey."_

_"Hmm?" Jeongyeon turns around, lips still forcing a smile._

_The younger girl brings her hand to cup the older's cheeks. Normally, Jeongyeon would've flinched at the sudden contact, but instead she let herself lean into Mina's soft hand. She knew it was Mina's way of telling her that she'll be there._

_"I know that look," She pauses, caressing Jeongyeon's cheek. "I've done it before myself."_

_Jeongyeon takes a sharp breath and lifts her head up, out of Mina's grasp. Her facade disappearing at the words thrown by the younger. Mina, lets her hand fall onto the other's arm, stroking it gently in a comforting manner._

_"All I can say is just like what Jihyo told me last year. We're going to do this together. Start everything slowly by only doing what you can manage, okay? Don't force yourself if you can't do it yet."_

_Jeongyeon nods in response, going over what Mina had told her._

_Mina stares at her for a while before moving to leave her. "I'll let you do your thing. You want hot choco?" She asks, gesturing to the kitchen._

_"No thank you. I think I'll be fine tonight."_

_The ballerina looks hesitant for a moment before leaving her alone. Jihyo, who is nowhere to be seen, is probably fixing Jeongyeon's things now with how long she's taking._

_Jeongyeon looks around for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath and taking everything in._

_She's back and she'll be okay._

_Hopefully._

*******

"I-" Jeongyeon starts but gets cut off by a door slamming to a wall. She turns her head to see Nayeon holding the door wide open.

"Wha- Nayeon-unnie, aren't you going to-" she gets cut off again by Nayeon tackling her into a hug. Thankfully, she'd already finished her drink and set it aside while she and Mina were talking. 

She's surprised at the older's sudden appearance and buries herself into the crook of her neck, hugging tighter. They stay like that for a moment until a cough makes them pull away. "Jeongyeon-ah we're here too, where's our hugs?" Sana complains, who was standing by the edge of the bed and giving her signature pout. Behind her were the maknaes and Momo.

Jeongyeon stills for a moment, confused as to why the rest of Twice was there, in her cramped small bedroom (she'd given Jihyo and Mina the two biggest rooms of their dorm). Nonetheless, she opened her arms to hug everyone individually, like she'd expected- instead she got trampled on by everyone like a dog pile.

"Jeongyeon-unnie~, you know we're here for you right?" Tzuyu says as her long arms snake its way to pat the older's head.

"You can tell us anything Jeongyeon-unnie." Dahyun adds, with Chaeyoung's, "Yes! We'll be your listeners!" In the background.

"Aish, I should be the one saying that. You're our babies!" Jeongyeon counters.

"Yah! Yoo Jeongyeon, let us take care of you this time." A voice calls out from behind everyone. It was Jihyo who was leaning on the door frame.

She gives Jihyo a questioning look, slightly gesturing to the other members present. "Wha- what?" The lead vocalist stutters.

"She went to our dorm and the maknaes' and asked us to come here and comfort you." Momo explains before Jihyo could.

Jeongyeon turns to look at Mina and Jihyo for answers. Mina nods and smiles softly while Jihyo gives her a knowing look.

"You didn't have to." She claims, eyebrows scrunching up and pouting a little bit to their leader.

Jihyo shrugs in return. "I know but I know you needed them as well even if you'd deny and say you didn't want to let them in or whatever." She explains, walking closer and sitting next to Mina.

"It's okay if you need them once in a while Jeong." Jihyo reassures, patting her shoulder.

"Now, what have you been crying about Jeongie?" Nayeon asks, grabbing her head gently and placing it on her own shoulder. She runs her hand through Jeongyeon's hair, calming her down. Jeongyeon always liked it when Nayeon did that, especially when she would ask Nayeon to cuddle her when her nightmares had been acting up again.

"Aigo, it's nothing." She denies.

"Yah! One more denial, I'm seriously going to leech on you." Sana threatens, trying hard to furrow her eyebrows and look mad but she looks like a squirrel with the full blown cheeks.

"Shh no, don't pressure her Sattang." Mina intervenes, tapping Sana's arm.

Sana looks at her, drops the act and sighs. "We're just worried Jeongyeon-ah." She claims. Jeongyeon finds it weird how fast Sana can quickly have a mood change, but then again that's Sana she's talking about. Minatozaki Sana who would do and change anything just to get and do what she wants, even if it takes a lot of her willpower to look mad when she looks really cute instead.

"You don't have to worry about me, aish. I can take care of myself too."

"Yeah but even the eldest needs to be taken care of" Chaeyoung rebutts, grinning cheekily knowing that she just offended their _actual_ eldest member.

"Excuse me I'm here." Nayeon turns to face Chaeyoung, placing her unoccupied hand to her chest, looking offended at the smallest of the group. They all stifle a short and small chuckle, including Jeongyeon, at the banter.

Jeongyeon misses this. When they would banter and tease each other at random times. When everything just seemed as if all things were going well and no one was left behind.

She lets out a quiet sigh at the thought. _She really missed being around the girls_. It was quite lonely for a while despite Jihyo calling her everyday.

"Shh, you're the fake maknae for a reason, Nayeon-unnie. Not now, let's focus on our Jeongyeon-unnie." Dahyun defends, putting her finger to her lips then points at the said girl. Nayeon rolls her eyes and puts her attention back to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon smiles fondly at them before speaking up. She doesn't know what to say or how to word it, it's always a struggle like this when she wants to voice out her thoughts. She ends up like a stuttering mess and her mind all over the place, feeling too overwhelmed about everything that she feels and thinks. As if a bomb had dropped, she thinks it would explode but it doesn't, instead she's left there panicking not knowing what to do. That's exactly her brain right now, short circuiting just trying to look for the exact words that best describes everything.

If Jeongyeon knew any better and remembers at least half of the memes Dahyun and Chaeyoung sends her everyday, she would've used the opportunity to say that she's like that spongebob meme with multiple spongebobs running around while there's fire surrounding them. Except think of it as multiple Jeongyeons with tiny legs running around trying to look for that damned dictionary and thesaurus that decided to lose itself within her brain, or worse, threw itself out of the " _important shit to **always** remember!_" file cabinet in her brain then out of it.

"It's- it's just that-" She can't help but stutter (see: stuttering mess) once she starts. She takes a look around, the _whole_ group is there, looking at her with _anticipation_. 

"Take your time, Yeonie." Her old roommate, Momo, reassures her.

She takes a deep breath and continues. "It's just that, maybe Once wasn't expecting it you know? I mean, the company nor _I_ haven't released a statement yet if I'm going to come back already. I don't even know if I'm ready to go out and perform again in future stages."

A pause.

"I- just- I don't know. I'm still scared. I don't think I can go on stage again. I just can't. I feel like I'm behind on everything." She continues explaining, not realizing the tears are already falling down from her face.

"What if Once were expecting something else? A new concept or what? What if they aren't happy to see me back? What if it isn't time yet? God, I'm still a mess. I don't deserve to be out there." Her voice cracks against the last few sentences.

The rest of the group waits for her to finish. It breaks their heart to see Jeongyeon like this, she was always the strong one and the shoulder to lean on right next to Jihyo. So, seeing Jeongyeon be so vulnerable in front of them? It's painful. It's not the first time, no. But it's still the same feeling, Jeongyeon is family after all, her pain and suffering is theirs as well.

Once Jeongyeon finishes and ends up crying the whole time, they each take their time and effort in comforting the girl. Nayeon is still holding and cradling her. Momo and Sana held one of her hands. Mina was caressing her back. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were comforting her by placing their hands on her lap, running their thumb across the thick fabric of her sweatpants and patting it a few times. Tzuyu kept on handing out tissues to her. While Jihyo, Jihyo stood there watching everyone try their best in calming her down.

It takes a few minutes to process everything. Jihyo observes everything as Jeongyeon slowly grounded herself again, only the sound of her sniffs filling up the entire room.

"Hey, Jeongyeon look at me." She says. Jeongyeon doesn't move or even shift a little.

"Jeong, please look at me, look at us." Jihyo pleads, holding onto Jeongyeon's free hand. She runs her thumb across it the same way she did earlier, creating small non existent circles and playing with her fingers.

She slowly lifted her head up, letting go of Sana and Momo, then wiping away the tears still flooding her eyes. Unlike earlier, her eyes are puffy now. Tears were still drying up on her cheeks and her nose was red like Rudolph's. She takes a glance at everyone in the room, who was looking at her back, eyes filled with worry and concern.

"It's okay. You're okay." The leader starts.

"Don't rush yourself Jeongyeon-ah. Just like what Jihyo said, take small steps and do the things you can manage. The rest can wait." Mina adds, softly smiling. _Such a Mina thing to do_.

"Unnie, you don't have to worry about coming back right now. Okay?" Dahyun pats her thigh then quickly retracts her hand. A Dahyun thing to do knowing that the ball of energy of a person finds it a little too awkward to show physical affection.

"Jeongyeon-unnie, we can wait." Chaeyoung says with a soft smile on her face. "Yeah we'll wait for you, unnie. Even if it takes longer than 3 months, we'll stay here and keep on waiting until you're happy and comfortable with everything. You're not behind okay? We're still here right beside you." Tzuyu adds.

"You know," Nayeon trails off. "You were and are very brave to face everyone earlier."

"We thought you decided to attend the red carpet and receive the bonsang, but you came to the pre-recording and performed with us yesterday. That's amazing. It's admirable, you're great Jeongie. You deserve more than what you're receiving and what you think you deserve." She finishes, still cradling the taller girl in her arms.

"Maybe you think that it isn't time yet but you, pulling off that stage? The awards show? That just proves you're more than ready, but don't push yourself okay? Like what Nayeon-unnie said, that's very brave of you to do Jeongyeonie. We'll be here for you when you get scared again, okay? We're never leaving your side." Sana (who was also crying at this point) reassures her, acting all cute despite her eyes getting puffy as well.

"Besides, Once are really proud of you and really happy when they saw you. They were really surprised and glad to see you on stage." Momo speaks up.

"Really?" Jeongyeon asks, reaching out for the tissue Tzuyu was still handing out to both her and Sana.

"You haven't opened Twitter, have you?" Momo questions.

Jeongyeon slowly shook her head. "I… I tried to avoid it. I didn't want to see what everyone had to say."

Momo takes out her phone in return. She taps a few things and hands it to Jeongyeon.

On it was the Twitter app opened and at the search bar **#ProudOfYouJeongyeon** was written. She smiled at the hashtag, she thought the wordplay was funny but the tweets made her smile even wider. Under it was lots of Onces tweets about her comeback. There were sweet messages, welcoming her back. There were screenshots of her on stage. There we even edits already, one where multiple Jeongyeons are in a person's head, the other being that text chat conversation about loving her more and knowing their limits (it was funny to see that Once were literally willing to throw themselves and prioritizing her if it meant that was their way of showing their love for her). Then she saw the comparison of her new haircut and the cat with bangs on its head. It made her laugh lightly since she did see the resemblance of the cat picture compared to her. It was uncanny.

After scrolling over a few more tweets, she returns Momo's phone back. Finally releasing the tension in her body that was there the whole time they've been there talking.

"And, Jeongyeon?" Jihyo calls out.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to tiptoe around us okay? I know you left for a long time but it doesn't mean things changed. Everything is still the same, you're still family. This is still your home."

Jeongyeon acknowledges the statement with a nod.

 _Everything is still the same_.

 _You're still family_.

 _This is still your home_.

She ponders, taking everything in.

 _Yeah. I'm home_.

"Come here you guys." Jeongyeon commands, breaking herself free from Nayeon's grasp and opening her arms for a hug.

Sana went in first, followed by the others. They were all one giant cuddle pile at this point and Jeongyeon could fall asleep right then and there with Sana and Dahyun caressing her back in a rhythm, lulling her to sleep.

"I could sleep here cuddling with you guys, I missed this." Sana exclaims.

"Noooo, the bed is too small and we're already cramped here!" Chaeyoung whines. "Oh you love it though, Chaengie." Mina teases, pinching her cheek in the process.

"Yah~ Mina-unnie." She responds, her cheeks turning red.

They laugh at the baby beast's embarrassment, it's too easy to make her flustered. They coo at Chaeyoung even more, teasing her endlessly until Jihyo breaks up all the ruckus.

"Alright alright, stop. There's a reason why I spread out the blankets and pillows in the living room. I knew you guys wouldn't want to leave."

All of them cheered in excitement and were about to stand up and head to the living room for their impromptu sleepover at the JeongMiHyo dorm. Jeongyeon then checks the time on her phone and stops everyone from leaving.

"Wait, don't leave yet. Mina, come with me." She dictates.

Everyone turns their head in confusion as the two leave the bedroom. They face each other and ask a whispered _"what?"_ over what Jeongyeon and Mina are doing.

When the two girls return, they hear soft voices singing 'happy birthday'. They enter the room with a lit up cake and walk up to Jihyo. The others, finally registering what was happening, join them in singing their leader a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Jihyo-yah!" Mina softly greets her.

"To the best leader and best friend anyone could ask for." Jeongyeon adds, grinning playfully with her still puffy eyes and red nose.

Tears threaten to escape Jihyo's eyes but she holds it in, not wanting to cry in front of her family. She expected she won't be able to celebrate with all nine of them, especially when she's prioritizing Jeongyeon's mental health and well-being first. But, oh so sweet Yoo Jeongyeon kept her promise and tradition of celebrating her _birthday_ with everyone this year, granting her wish earlier than expected. She wanted to cry and cuddle Jeongyeon when she received the news, telling her how much she missed the older girl and wanting to cling onto her until the end of her days, but of course Jihyo wouldn't admit it especially not to Jeongyeon. God, no, Jeongyeon would never leave her alone once she hears about it. 

Jihyo closes her eyes and makes a wish. To be honest, she doesn't know what wish she wanted to make now that they're complete right then and there, but an idea pops into her head.

_I wish everyone finds comfort and happiness in someone or a couple of people soon enough. I wish they'd found their chosen family that they can come home to anytime they want._

She blows her candles and claps, cheering with everyone else. She thanks them for the greetings. Then, she spots Sana making her way to her. Jihyo tries to dodge it but more than half of them tower over her as they trail behind Sana, she loses and receives her _birthday_ kisses from everyone. 

"We will eat the cake tomorrow Momo-unnie." Dahyun reprimands, swatting Momo's hands from touching the ice cream cake. "But it looks good! Like the one Tzuyu bought for your birthday." She tries to reason.

"I think it's from the same shop." The tall maknae says.

"It is. Jeongyeon and I asked Manager-nim to pick one up this morning to surprise Jihyo with." Mina explains.

Jihyo shoots them a look. "Aish, you didn't have to do that."

Jeongyeon and Mina shrugs in return. "We know but we wanted to anyway." Jeongyeon defends, walking out the door to put the cake back in the fridge.

They all follow Jeongyeon out of the bedroom and settle down in the living room. They agreed that Jihyo and Mina will get the couch since the space on the floor wasn't enough for all nine of them and this is their dorm after all. Jeongyeon is left at the center of the makeshift bed, between Nayeon and Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon squeezes herself between the two, wrapping her arm around Chaeyoung while Nayeon snuggles onto her other arm. They finally settle once everyone is comfortable.

"Goodnight everyone." Jeongyeon bids.

A string of "Goodnight Jeongyeon-ah/Jeongyeon-unnie" was followed and then silence. Everyone succumbing to their exhaustion. Everyone except for Jeongyeon, who keeps on replaying everything that happened today in her head.

She looks over to her right and sees the three sleeping maknaes cuddling into each other (except for Chaeyoung who's hand is scrunching up Jeongyeon's sleep shirt out of habit and clinging onto her). She reaches over to pat Tzuyu's head.

 _Thank you Tzuyu-yah for always being an honest maknae even if it sometimes hurts your Unnies feelings, but the truth hurts so that's okay._ She quietly laughs. Followed by patting Dahyun's head.

_Thank you Dahyunie for always making us laugh with your weird antics and your energy, passing it to everyone when they start to run out._

Then to Chaeyoung, she caresses her back. She always had a soft spot for her nojam bro, well for all the maknaes really but Chaeyoung takes up a little bit more space on her heart.

_Thank you Chaengie for being my nojam bro for the past 6 years and laughing at my dad jokes even though we both know it's lame. Thank you for sharing your art and talent too, everyone loves them._

She then looks over to her left. Momo was on the edge followed by Sana and Nayeon who was using her arm like a pillow to hug, acting like a koala. She wanted to reach over Momo and Sana to pat their heads like what she did to the other two maknaes, but this will do for now.

_Thank you Momoring for being my food buddy and being the best roommate and secret-keeper in the world. I hope you're eating the cake I got for Jihyo in your dream seeing how you're smiling right now._

_Thank you Sana-yah for not missing a day of reminding me that there's always going to be someone who's going to love me even when the world turns their back on me._

She then turns to Nayeon. Nayeon, though she hates to admit it, also takes a lot of space in her heart. Same goes for Jihyo. Both have been with her throughout and ever since they met, of course they're going to be a bit more special to her. 

She moves little by little and grabs the hand closest to her, she intertwines their fingers together and Nayeon automatically accepts and closes her hand, holding Jeongyeon's.

_Thank you Nabongs for fighting off the nightmares away, especially when it becomes too real and real at the same time._

She looks over to see Mina sleeping peacefully at the couch beside Momo. Her arm was dangling off of the couch and she sees a glimpse of it holding onto Momo's hand.

_These girls, really clingy._

She chuckles lightly at the sight as to not wake up the people around her.

_Thank you Minari for always finding ways to connect with me. And always talking some sense into me when I start doing questionable things._

She tries to look up to Jihyo who was laying down at the small love seat above the seven of them sleeping on the floor.

"Hyo? Are you still awake?" She whispers, knowing that Jihyo has a hard time falling asleep at night.

"Mhmm. Are you okay?" Jihyo responds immediately.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask..." She trails off.

"Go ask."

"Uhm. Why did you hold my hand earlier? On stage?" Jeongyeon questions slowly.

"I knew you needed it. Just by looking at you, I knew you were still feeling a little anxious and scared while on stage. I wanted to hold your hand to make you feel a little safe." She answers honestly.

Jeongyeon nods, silence enveloping the room. It went on for a few minutes and Jihyo thought Jeongyeon finally succumbed to sleep until the latter spoke up again.

"Hyo?"

Jihyo returns a hum.

"Thank you for holding my hand."

"Of course. I'll always hold your hand, even if you feel like you're not scared anymore. I'll always be there with my hand held out waiting for you to grab it. I'll always hold your hand, all of you." Jihyo says, a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Jihyo?" Jeongyeon calls out again.

"Yeah?"

"I'll always do the same for you. All of us will, don't be afraid to grab one of ours too okay? Even the leader gets tired and needs someone to lean on too."

A beat passes.

Jeongyeon hears shuffling and feels a kiss being planted on her forehead. She jumps slightly at the contact but realizes it was Jihyo who planted the kiss.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Sorry I can't hold your hand right now that it's occupied." Jihyo jokingly says, gesturing to the six members trying to cling onto her and cuddle. Jeongyeon returns a soft laugh.

"I'll also add to the swear jar and move the furniture back." Jeongyeon adds.

"Of course you will."

Silence encompasses them again, their exhaustion finally catching up to them.

"Goodnight Jihyo."

"Jaljayo."

\--------------

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hopefully you all enjoyed this fun and soft one shot. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and bad writing, I'm still a little rusty and it's my first time writing a fanfic about TWICE, specifically. It was supposed to be a 1k one shot but it ended up being roughly 6k T-T. Hopefully I didn't bore you too! I promise I'll do better next time. :))
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys have a great day! Might write more in the future or not, let's see. But yeah if I think of something I might write an actual twice ship or another fluffy one shot like this, who knows? Thank you for taking your time to read this! :))
> 
> Criticism is welcome btw!
> 
> Twitter: @minariskywiggi - might change it lol but that's it for now.


End file.
